


Temptation and Malpractice

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coma, Comatose Derek Hale, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual Touching, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Somnophilia, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Omega nurse Stiles has been obsessed with Derek Hale, the comatose Alpha in his care, for two weeks now. When he's tasked with giving Derek a sponge bath and a certain part of Derek’s body reacts to his touch, the temptation is too much.





	Temptation and Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Stiles Stilinski walks into Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital on Saturday evening feeling both tired and excited. One of the downsides of taking the night shift is sleeping during the day when others are wide awake, and his neighbours decided that this week would be the perfect time to have some renovations done on their house. This meant that Stiles didn't get much sleep that afternoon, but as he changes into his nurse's scrubs in the locker room, he pushes through his tiredness because he's just an hour away from seeing the recent object of his affections.

He rushes through his rounds as much as he can while still taking good care of his patients, and then he makes his way to the private hospital room in which the best part of his nights has been staying since his admittance to the hospital two weeks ago.

Inside the room, Derek Hale lies in his hospital bed with the light-blue sheets pulled up to his waist, his eyes shut and his chest rising and falling with each slow breath he takes. Stiles walks closer to him and as always feels his heart beat faster in his chest and a bit of slick leak out of his ass. Why this Alpha has such an effect on him is obvious; Stiles has never seen a more attractive Alpha, and it's not just his physical appearance. It's everything—body, face, scent, and everything Stiles has been able to look up online about him.

Call him a stalker, but Stiles just couldn't help himself.

His obsession began the first time he entered the room and found Derek waiting for him. He needed to know everything he could about him, so he'd taken to the internet when he got home. He tracked down Derek's Twitter and Instagram accounts, discovered that he's unmated— _score!_ —and found a bunch of articles about him on various news websites.

Derek is quite the philanthropist. He comes from old money, but he uses his wealth to help those around him instead of himself. He makes large donations and uses his name to draw attention to serious issues such as gun control, LGBTQ+ rights, domestic abuse, childcare, and child abuse, the latter inspired by a Beta named Isaac Lahey who he'd taken under his wing after saving him from his abusive father. You name it, Derek has his finger in the pie, and for no personal gain whatsoever. Stiles might be a little in love, and yet he and Derek haven't exchanged a single word. How can they, when the Alpha is in a coma?

While driving home after dropping off a bunch of donations he'd gathered to a women's shelter, a truck hit his car and sent him off the road. Luckily, Derek was mostly uninjured—his body, anyway. His head was another matter. The doctors at Beacon Memorial had stopped any major damage from being done by the swelling in Derek's brain, and they're now confident that he'll wake up. They just can't say for sure when that'll be.

Stiles hopes that every day will be the day he'll come into work and find Derek sitting up in his bed. They'll look into each other's eyes and Derek will immediately fall just as hard as Stiles has fallen for him over the past two weeks. It's a fool's fantasy, Stiles' rational mind knows, but he can't stop himself from having it as he checks Derek's vitals.

Maybe it'll happen tomorrow.

With a sigh, Stiles puts Derek's chart back and is just standing there staring when the door opens and Melissa McCall, Beta and head nurse, pokes her head through.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asks him, her curly hair in disarray around her head.

"Yeah," Stiles responds. "I'm almost done here."

"Actually, you're not."

"Huh?"

"Stacy couldn't get round to doing it during her shift earlier, so I need you to give Mr. Hale his sponge bath tonight."

Stiles' eyes go wide. "Uhh…"

"You know where everything is, right?"

Somehow, Stiles manages to croak out a simple, "Yeah," which seems to satisfy Melissa enough. She smiles at him, thanks him and then leaves again.

"Okay…okay, you can do this," Stiles tells himself, shaking his arms out to rid himself of his nerves. "Be a professional."

Once he's gathered together the supplies he needs, Stiles fills the basin with warm water and soap and then swallows tightly as he makes his way back over to the bed. Slowly, like he's really in a dream, Stiles pulls the sheets down to the foot of the bed, leaving Derek covered in just his flimsy hospital gown. He wishes that Melissa had stayed to help him, both because he knows it's going to be tricky getting Derek naked on his own and because having someone else around would've ensured that he behaved himself. As it is, he's certain it's going to be touch and go.

Gathering all the self-control he possesses, Stiles takes Derek's left hand—steadfastly ignoring how big and warm and right it feels in his—and uses all of his strength to pull Derek up so that he can get at the back of his hospital gown. He leans the Alpha's upper half on himself so that he has both arms free to undo the gown and pull it apart, revealing the tanned expanse of Derek's muscled back. Stiles stares for a few seconds at the black tattoo between Derek's shoulder blades before he gets on with the job.

Now that the gown is undone, he gently lies Derek back down and pulls the sleeves off of Derek's arms. With each bit of skin he sees, it gets more and more difficult for Stiles to restrain himself. He tries not to look too hard, especially when he's finally got rid of the gown altogether and Derek is left lying on the bed completely naked.

He fails.

After a measly few seconds, Stiles gives in and looks for the first time at Derek's crotch. It's not usually his job to give him sponge baths, so he's never seen him naked before.

He was really missing out. Even while soft, Derek's cock is _huge_ , bigger than Stiles' even when Stiles is hard. It rests over hairy balls that are full and swollen with at least two weeks' worth of seed, and surrounding it all is an untamed nest of coarse, dark curls. Because of Derek's secondary gender, his size isn't really surprising. It _is_ lovely to know, though.

Stiles only stops gawking when he feels wetness on his chin. He wipes off the drool and then with trembling hands dips his washcloth into the warm, soapy water.

Time to begin. God help him.

It's almost torturous, being able to touch Derek but not in the way he desperately wants to. As the minutes go by and Stiles washes body part after body part, his ass leaks more and more slick until he's sure a visible stain must have formed on the seat of his scrub trousers. It's embarrassing, but there's nothing he can really do about it, not when he has six feet of sexy nude manliness in front of him. He leaves Derek's private areas for last, and then, when there's nothing else left to do, he rinses off the washcloth and brings it to Derek's genitals.

As soon as he touches the Alpha's cock, it twitches and starts to fill with blood.

Stiles freezes with his hand just an inch away as that huge length goes from soft to hard in the space of thirty seconds. When it's done, the potent scent of Alpha arousal permeates the room. Stiles guesses that Derek is around nine inches long. The head is still partially concealed by his foreskin and a bead of pre-come forms at the slit. Stiles' hole clenches around nothing, aching for it.

He takes a shuddering breath. "Fuck…"

He can't. He simply doesn't have the mettle to hold out any longer.

Dropping the washcloth into the basin, Stiles rushes over to the door to make sure that no one is around. The hallway is empty, but as an extra precaution, Stiles draws the curtain all the way around the bed when he returns to it. If someone comes into the room, Stiles will still be in big trouble, but at least they won't see anything right away.

Precautions taken, Stiles strips out of his scrubs and pulls his boxers down his legs. They fall to the floor with a wet splat, a testament to the amount of slick he produced while he was washing Derek. Naked himself now, he climbs onto the foot of Derek's bed before he can think better of it and straddles the Alpha's thick thighs. The coarse hairs feel good against the insides of his own legs. As he runs his eyes up and down Derek's clean body, he feels a bit bad because he shouldn't be doing this—the Alpha is in a coma and probably doesn't even know what's going on—but Stiles is already in it now and wouldn't be able to back out even if he wanted to.

He's apparently an awful person.

"Screw it," he murmurs, wrapping a hand around Derek's erection and giving it a stroke. It's like holding a can of Pringles.

Once he's got a feel for it, Stiles grows in confidence and starts drooling again as he watches the way Derek's wrinkled foreskin slides up over the head and then down again, like it's playing a sexual game of Peekaboo with him. With a few more strokes, the bead of pre-come at the slit dribbles down the shaft and comes to a stop atop the inside of Stiles' hand. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it off. The salt bursts across his taste buds and causes a fresh wave of slick to leak from his hole, practically drenching the bed between Derek's legs. Maybe his obsession is just making him biased, or he's too turned on to think straight, but Stiles thinks Derek's pre-come might just be the best thing he's ever tasted. He has to get more of it.

Shuffling backward a bit, Stiles leans down and sucks the first couple inches of Derek's cock into his mouth. He's given a blowjob or two in his time, so he isn't entirely inexperienced. Still, he's never attempted to blow a cock of Derek's size, so he struggles at first. His jaw gets sore annoyingly quickly, and he winces in sympathy when he accidentally scrapes his teeth over the head. Fortunately, Derek doesn't react at all because of his coma.

Resuming his efforts, Stiles tentatively bobs his head up and down, taking another inch every time until Derek's cock hits the back of his throat. He gags on it and has to pull off, but he doesn't give up. He's never been one for throwing in the towel, and that's especially the case now, when he has the hottest Alpha on the planet lying front of him, cock at the ready.

After Stiles takes a second to calm down, he tries again and finds more success this time. He's stupidly proud of himself when he's able to take the head into his throat without triggering his gag reflex.

He blows Derek for a few more minutes, enjoying the bitter taste of him, and then he gets impatient. He releases the throbbing length with a wet pop and thinks that he should probably get on with it. After all, the longer he takes, the more chance he has of getting caught.

Stiles reaches behind himself and prods at his hole with his index and middle fingers. His body is so needy and slicked up that they slide right in, meaning he's ready enough. For a cock the size of Derek's, Stiles should insert another finger or two to be safe, but he's always liked it when there's a burn with the initial penetration. Stiles extracts his fingers and uses the slick on them to prepare Derek's cock. When that's done, he moves forward again so that he's straddling Derek's waist instead of his legs. This puts him in the perfect position to ride the Alpha for all he's worth.

He grinds his ass back against Derek's cock a few times, enjoying how it feels sliding between his cheeks, and then he rises up onto his knees and wiggles around until Derek's fat cock-head bumps against his dripping hole in a filthy facsimile of a kiss.

Just like Stiles thought, the first time he's filled up hurts something fierce. He breathes through the pain and doesn't stop until he's fully seated, the scratch of Derek's pubes against his perineum. He stays there for as long as he dares, getting used to being filled so deep. Not even his biggest dildo at home compares. It's not just the size, although that's definitely a factor. It's the fact that Stiles has living flesh inside of him that makes the most difference. Nothing could possibly feel as good as a real cock stretching him wide, filling up his greedy Omega ass like it craves.

When he believes he's as used to Derek's considerable length as he needs to be, Stiles begins fucking himself. He throws his head back and just manages to stifle a scream when Derek's cock immediately finds his prostate. The pleasure whites out Stiles' vision and makes him go that much faster, not giving a damn that his thighs already ache as he chases the sensation that makes his toes curl and the hair on his arms stand on end. He bounces up and down on Derek's cock like a slut, which he supposes he kind of is—so desperate for cock that he'll resort to taking it from a comatose Alpha.

He revels in his debauchery, resting his hands on Derek's broad, hairy chest as he continues to take what he wants from him.

Stiles gets so caught up in how good it feels that he doesn't notice movement beneath him until a hand wraps around his wrist. Startling so much that he almost falls sideways off of the bed, Stiles looks down and his eyes almost bug out of their sockets when he sees Derek's hazel eyes peering back at him. Stiles riding him must have been the thing that finally brought him out of his coma.

What timing.

Stiles starts to panic, finally fearing the repercussions of his actions, but then Derek grins at him, plants his feet on the mattress and bucks his hips up, resuming sliding his massive cock in and out of the Omega's hole at a rapid pace.

"W-what?" Stiles stammers, barely able to talk when his prostate is hit again.

"Feels so good!" Derek gasps, reaching up with his other hand to pinch one of Stiles' nipples.

"How are you— Shit!"

Stiles can't complete the question because he suddenly finds himself lying on his back with his hole empty and Derek hovering over him. The Alpha wastes no time and shoves his cock back inside Stiles' body. He bends the Omega's legs back so that the backs of Stiles' knees slot into the crooks of his elbows as he leans over Stiles and crashes their mouths together. Stiles' mouth is slack at first, still caught off-guard, but then he gets with the programme and kisses Derek back. It's sloppy and entirely uncoordinated. It couldn't be anything else with how hard Derek is fucking him. Neither of them makes a move to end it, though.

In the tiny portion of his mind not made useless by the pleasure, Stiles wonders how Derek still has the strength to pound him like this. Not that it matters. Who is he to question it when it feels so fucking amazing?

Too soon, Stiles feels his orgasm approaching. He whines into the kiss, which is thankfully enough to get the message across. Derek allows one of Stiles' legs to curl around his hip instead and reaches between them to stroke Stiles' small Omega cock in time with his powerful thrusts. It takes just three strokes for Stiles to come, spraying both of them with his thin seed. His orgasm causes him to clench down tight around Derek's much-bigger cock, which in turn sets off Derek's orgasm.

The Alpha fucks Stiles a final time and then stays buried to the hilt as his knot swells and ties them together. He rips his mouth from Stiles' and sinks his teeth into the side of Stiles' neck hard enough to break skin. It will leave a mark that no one will be able to misunderstand.

Derek just claimed him.

_What?_

Stiles is still unable to speak properly as he feels Derek pumping him full of thick, warm come, so he can't ask the Alpha why he did what he did quite yet. Derek licks over the wound and then turns them over again so that Stiles is draped on top of him, head tucked beneath Derek's chin. They lie like that for some time, both enjoying the afterglow. As he snuggles with his new Alpha, Stiles searches inside of himself and gasps when he finds it, the fledgling connection that now exists between them. It's like he has two hearts beating in his chest, and he's able to get a muted sense of Derek's emotions. It bodes well for him that he doesn't detect any anger or regret.

"So," Derek mumbles eventually, beginning to run his hand up and down Stiles' back.

"So," Stiles echos. " _That_ happened."

"Yup."

"We're mated now."

"Yup."

Stiles reluctantly leaves Derek's neck and looks at him. "Why did you claim me?"

"Why did _you_ start blowing and riding me when you thought I was still unconscious?" Derek counters, one thick eyebrow raised and his lips curling slightly at the sides.

"Touché."

"I don't really know why I did it," Derek says with a sigh. "Just felt right, I guess. You were always my favourite nurse anyway."

"What? You…you were awake?"

"In a sense. I could hear what was going on around me sometimes."

"Oh. Cool, I guess."

"Do _you_ think it feels right?" Derek questions. "I mean, I'd assume so, given that I woke up to you on my dick."

His cheeks flaming, Stiles nods. "Y-yeah. It feels right to me too."

"Good. Then when we untie in a bit, you can go get a doctor so I can get out of here ASAP, and then I'll take you out on a date."

"You're really not upset that I basically…y'know-ed you?"

"Nah. Waking up to a cute-as-hell Omega riding my dick? It was a pretty good way to wake up."

Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. This man might be just as crazy as he is.

Not looking his gift horse in the mouth, he lies back down again. "So, about this date you'll be taking me on…"

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad news, followed immediately by good news! Some of you might remember me mentioning having problems with my computer two PWPs ago. Well, shortly after that my old 2011 MacBook Pro ended up dying completely after seven long years of faithful service. R.I.P., buddy. Fortunately, two days ago I managed to get my hands on a replacement, so now I'm using the much-faster 2015 model. This means that I can continue to bring you kinky smut. Perverts rejoice! XD Anyway, I'd like to say a huge thank you to OnlySterek for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Stiles begins to suspect that Derek has a breeding kink. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
